Ennard and the philosophers stone
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Vernon went to far and know Harry is slowly dying at the bottom of a elevator shaft but whats this ghost infested robots extreme mind control ghost's and a guy that just won't die is here and whats more they want to make sure Harry never die's again or rather there new Ennard and before you guys start going crazy Harry will still be Harry just looks different very different
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Harry's end

It had been a rough couple of days for the Dursley family mostly because of the fact that Vernon Dursley had gotten fired at his job and was forced to work in a company that made Pizza places he was working the night shift of a place called Circus Baby's pizza world he was taking the job after someone called Mike Schmidt or something although he did have great fun shocking the animatronics you see the last guy got fired because of bad hygiene but what was worse was the fact that they found out that all of the animatronics had been destroyed they had only recently found them all turn to pieces in the sewer system and the company put them back together but it was on this day when Vernon came back from work early mad that Harry Potter got his chance at a new life

"Freak get in here" Vernon yelled and reluctantly Harry walked out of the cupboard under the stairs and followed his uncle to the car then he was pushed into the car by his Uncle before they started to leave

"This should get me my job back" Vernon said parking his car in the driveway to circus baby's hiring area then dragging the know silently crying Harry out of the back of the car Vernon went to the elevator and stared down it

"You know we never wanted you freak" Vernon said this just made Harry cry more wondering what his uncle was doing

"But I think I just found a good use for you" Vernon said this caused Harry to look up from the ground and his eye's widened when he saw the elevator shaft open in front of him before he felt a push and he descended into the darkness

"Know when they find my poor nephew splattered at the bottom of the air shaft this company will be over and then I'll get paid for finding out about this horrible crime and can get my job back or maybe a better one" Vernon said cheering as he walked away not knowing of the camera or the ears that had heard him

With Harry

All he felt was his body falling and falling and falling he couldn't even feel the cables and ropes around him slicing into him making him bleed out all the way down then with a crack Harry crashed into the ground but surprisingly breathing even if it was very shallow and with tears in his eyes Harry looked around but soon found that he couldn't move his neck

"Pplease someone it hurts" Harry screamed feeling his blood slowly coating him then he saw a light a green light coming to him slowly he couldn't hear a thing then he watched as the green light was joined by a blue then a yellow and finally a red then for Harry everything blacked out

"What do we do with him" one of the beings said and all of them turned to the green eyes only to pause when they spotted anger and sadness in her eyes before she turned away and walking a short distance opened a secret panel inside lay schematics

"You all know what these are but where they used to be for escape know let's see if they can't help in other ways" the green eyed figure said turning to Harry's slowly dieing form then she watched as two of her friends picked him up carefully and brought him to a special room

"We'll have to be more careful than last time, we don't want to kill him just remove some stuff" the red eyed being said by the controls before she turned to the blue and small green eyes

"Go find the spare parts" she said and quickly the two went off to the storage area then with everyone watching the red eyed being switched out with the one with yellow eyes and before anyone could comment or try to stop this she started the machine up and they all heard the young scream and the sounds of something being ripped out then quickly they swarmed in and started putting together something new it took awhile but soon they had done it but they all new something there had been something helping them grafting the machine onto the human but all of them was just happy it worked

"Don't worry child you'll be are new Ennard" Baby said caressing what was left of Harry's hair and skull before she picked him up and took him to the secret room

"You are now a member of our family and we won't let any more humans harm you" Baby said closing the door and setting Foxy to watch out for him while they went back to their places and once there new Ennard awake they would tell him everything and maybe someday he would help them escape

* * *

Well I went for the complete fear factor on this shesh although at least know Harry or rather Ennard as a family that really cares for him and as for the reason why I didn't have them use Harry as a costume and mask this is after Five nights at Freddy's three so they have already escaped once but it seems the company found them again and rebuilt them and as for the kill chip when they were using Purple guy it went into him at least that's my theory so there know almost completely safe and whats more the sister in the game is still here she didn't leave other wise Baby's eyes would be blue not green and I have a reason for that which I will tell you guys on the next chapter see yeah and also sorry that it's so short


	2. POLL

hey guys sorry about this little authors note but I kinda have to do this and this well be put on all of my story's

so guess what happened my Poll broke I don't know what happened or how to fix it so I was forced to delete it and start a new version and I am sorry for all of the people that voted already and well know have to vote again but also this time I have made it so you guys can have more votes up to 30 if the count thing can be trusted and as for what happened to my last poll somehow it had went into Demo mode and I couldn't figure out how to get it off so I am very sorry to all those that had tried to vote and couldn't so for the next week of one/twenty two/two thousand seventeen a Saturday too next weeks Monday so I am giving you guys 8 days to get started on veting again and by that time I will check the poll again to see what I'm going to update the most and once again I am sorry about forcing you guys to have to do a revote in other words because either I did something or my computer glitched so see yeh guys and I hope you guys have a good day


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 meet the family

Okay you guys gave me a few things to think about in fact one of you actually made a good point of the fact that Fazbears fright actual closed in actual I just did the math for what he said and it didn't make any sense unless the last game is in the future because if my math is correct Fazbear Fright would have closed in 2023 if he was correct in the time table but either way ignoring that I'm just going to have to push back the fnaf timeline a easy fix and I hope none of you guys hate that and also here's my timeline without the dates though (spoilers)

Sister Location (because Purple guy was made here), Fnaf 4 (Fredbears Diner), Fnaf 2, Fnaf, and final Fnaf 3 and know where this story comes in at about three months after the last game so without further ado here's the story

* * *

When Harry first awoke all he could see was cobwebs on the roof this was relatively normal for the seven year old having lived in a cupboard under the stairs what wasn't was the fact that the room had no light in it yet he could see the spiders on the cobwebs easily this was new and slightly frightening it became even more so when Harry realized he wasn't wearing glasses and Harry quickly moved his hand to his eyes only to jolt up when he felt the left side of his face it was cold really cold and what's more was the fact that he couldn't feel his left eye his right he could feel heck he even watched as he blinked but the left one didn't and quickly Harry started to wonder why before the last couple of minutes came streaming through his mind he he was supposed to be died no he had died it was only then that Harry noticed that he couldn't feel his heart and quickly he moved his hands to touch his chest but he didn't feel neither his hands or his chest he felt himself push against his chest but only felt cold and sitting up Harry looked down only to scream or rather screech really loudly his chest was gone and in its place was gears and what Harry guessed was what was left of him and just looking down at his chest made him feel quazy especially seeing as in some places he could see through his chest and into his body

"Wha what happened" Harry asked himself looking around before he saw something it looked like some kind of suit and it looked space agey so Harry ignored it for now and slowly got up only to find that his legs had been replaced as well and know he was taller thanks to the new metal legs and he wobbled a bit not used to his new hight and walking around shakingly Harry was able to find the door easily enough but when he went to open it he heard a clunk and looking down found both of his hands and arms had been replaced as well and quickly Harry realized that the metal had made him taller than before so stepping back a bit Harry reached forward to try and open the door again only for his hand to once again hit the door instead of the knob and after a bit Harry was able to get his hand on the doorknob and he twisted it open and Harry stepped out only to freeze when he came face to face with a muzzle of a much taller metal creature

"Well good to see yeh awake laddy" a female voice said from in front of Harry and it took a bit but his eyes soon adjusted till he could see the whole room and its single occupant a pink and white fox animatronic that was inches from his face

"Yar good morning to yeh I be believing that yeh would have some questions little one" Foxy said and still staring at the large mechanical Fox, Harry nodded before he felt a clawed hand on his back and it was only then that Harry started to 'feel' again in a sense all of a sudden he could feel his metal hands closing and opening he could feel his heart pumping but that felt weird not like it used to be and looking down Harry felt his new body tense because right there pulsing under his metal chest piece was his heart that looked to have been connected to some kind of battery it was only when he looked back up and saw that Foxy had moved, that Harry followed the fox mostly scared of what was going on and know only curiosity was leading him forward and with what had happened still fresh in his mind Harry followed the fox bot into a hidden door that led right to a stage and standing there looking straight at them was a human robot with pigtails Harry knew about this robot she was the main animatronic for this place then two green eyes turned to him

"Well you're awake sooner than I suspected" Baby said walking toward the former human who was shaking somewhat

"What what happened to me" Harry asked looking down at himself

"You were almost died when you crashed into the ground but we did what we could to keep you alive" Baby said and Harry sagged a bit so he was like this because these animatronics had saved his life

"Why no one ever cared before" Harry said looking down but he flinched when he did because he had spotted his reflection on the floor and his face was a mess one side seemed to be his normal human self but the other side just showed a endoskeleton skull and Harry watched transfixed as the pieces of the machine that was know a part of him moved and clicked with every movement he did

"Yeah we couldn't save all of you must of your skin and flesh was to damaged it and they fell to pieces when we scooped you to try and put the mechanics in you so we had to do even more to save you heh at one point it was only luck that you didn't die" Baby said this caused Harry to flinch a bit before he felt a hand on his shoulder and looking up he found himself looking straight into Baby's green eyes

"And as for the reason why we saved you we heard what that man had did to you and we were sad from it you reminded us a lot of some other children and unlike with them we couldn't let another die" Baby said remembering looking through her brother's eyes as he killed as he killed because of her anger she knew it wasn't her fault just as it wasn't her brothers but shaking her head Baby looked into the green eyes that glowed a bit too much like her own

"We no I thought that if I saved you we wouldn't be so alone down here" Baby said and Harry looked up in surprise then he listened as Baby told the kid everything how she had been a child just like him how she had ignored her father's warning and had died by Baby's hands how she had possessed the animatronic but found it wasn't the macho as fault and how they were forced to kill how her brother had came down here and had at least halfway saved them by taking the cursed kill chip into himself but then she told him of what had happened her brother had went home and started acting strange before he became messed up in the head and on accident killed their younger brother who in turn became another ghost and tormented there brother with nightmares before he figured out what had happened and started trying to help fix his brother but it was too late by then 6 children had already died by their brothers hand and their spirits had already taken revenge but with their younger brothers help in frightening a night guard while he was smoking with fake animatronics this had caused him to drop his lighter and thanks to the intense heat There brother the purple guy Mike became free the fire had burned the chip inside him till it couldn't work anymore and while it did cause a lot of pain to there brother he survived then he had snuck his way back here and told them what had happened and then Baby told Harry who the real villain was

"We should have saw it he was the one that made the animatronics he was the only one that would have been able to put the chips in there" Baby said to her small lone listener who was starting to get really interested with this information

"So who was it who's the real bad guy" Harry asked then he watched as Baby eyes went pitch black with a white dot in the middle

"Are dad William Afton" Baby said growling and Harry realized these ghosts were a lot like him maybe they could be a family to him like the Dursleys never were after all those that had been betrayed should stick together

* * *

Well what do you guys think and as for why I used Scott well I don't really have a name for the father so I just used the creater of fnaf as him I hope he and you guys don't mind this if he ever does pop up with there father's name then I will change it but for know the second main villain of this story is Scott so see yeh guys okay I've came back and changed the name to one that someone told me was the fathers name if it's incorrect please tell me and I'll change it back till I find the actual name please and thank you to the reader that gave me the name


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Springtrap and Nightmare

After Harry heard their story he was somewhat more at ease around these animatronics at least unlike the Dursleys they haven't lied to him so Harry followed Baby back to the room where he had woken up in and it was here that she knocked on a side door this caused something or someone to get up and start walking

"Okay soon enough the night guard will be here and myself and the others won't be able to stay around you and watch out for you young one so I will be leaving you with my brothers" Baby said before something small and dark fell through her and into the ground

"Ow that hurt" the boy said he looked to be 5 or 6 but when he got back up Harry instantly noticed his red eyes and the bleeding bite marks across his head

"Hey there you can call me Nightmare" Nightmare said holding out his hand and quickly Harry shook it

"Huh Nightmare where have you been" another voice said before a large dark yellow bunny animatronic with its suit almost completely destroyed appeared in the doorway

"Sorry bro I was hanging with a Ghost fox" Nightmare said before he winked to the readers when no one was looking (huh 4th wall break and shatters)

"Well then hello there kid you can call me Springtrap that's what everyone else calls me" Springtrap said holding out his large hand and reaching forward Harry was surprised when his hand while a bit smaller still fit in the giant rabbits hand then they all watched as Baby left to quickly get back to her area and quickly the three guys went deeper into the room

"So what was your name before you fell into this hell hole" Springtrap said sitting back down with a groan while Nightmare got on his knees and started trying to fix his brother back up

"Uh I'm Harry Harry Potter" Harry said looking down 'so this was Mike the one that was forced to hurt people' Harry thought before he noticed Springtrap shaking his head

"Well that's not your name any more whenever someone gets stuffed or in your cause gets saved and turned they gain the name of the animatronic that was used to make them into what we are" Springtrap said and this caused Nightmare to nod

"Yeah my names Nightmare because after I died I gained control over people's dreams and usually caused a lot of nightmares" Nightmare said smirking

"Yep and I'm springtrap although this bucket of bolts used to be called spring Bonnie but well it became Springtrap after my death" Springtrap said this caused Harry to wonder what his new name was then

"And as for you well Baby had to use one of there old creations to repair you although they didn't use the same stuff but either way your know Ennard" Springtrap said and Harry slowly whispered the name a couple times and after a bit Ennard looked up and smirked

"I kinda like my new name" Ennard said smiling and the two brothers didn't even flinch as the metal endoskeleton tried and failed to smirk as Ennards human side easily did so

"You are most definitely need some training on your new muscles and pieces" Springtrap said before he grabbed a mirror and motioned Harry closer

"Yeah and later we can help you make a costume for you" Nightmare said sitting down beside Springtrap and seating down between them Ennard got a look at his new face and frowned somewhat

"Hey don't worry at least you still have half a face" Springtrap said before he pulled up his mask and showed a decomposed and burnt face with a gaping mouth this instantly caused Ennard to attempt to frown although only his human side did

"Yep you definitely need the help" Nightmare said before they started the lessons mostly using a old endoskeleton to show what Ennard had to do although it took awhile Ennard also had to compensate for his human half even if underneath the skin was the same metal it still took a lot for him to move his face correctly but what he found was harder was actually moving he had been before going extremely slow mostly because of the fact that he was know extremely taller so with a bit and a lot of falling Ennard was soon running around the back rooms and then there were more lessons that the know slowly being made family also used this lesson to also help make Ennard's costume and throughout all of this the group ignored the sounds of electricity passing throughout the building and through the group and most of all thanks to the sound proof walls they and most of all Ennard didn't hear the screams as the rest of the family Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, Ballera, and Baby were electrocuted by the night guard.

At Hogwarts

At the moment Albus Dumbledore was asleep that is till a alarm went throughout the room and startling awake Dumbledore almost fell of his bed as he got up and ran I to his office where he froze in surprise as on the Hogwarts ledger the name Harry Potter was scratched out and a new name was added at the bottom Ennard

"Well know why did you change your name hmm" Albus asked himself before he walked over to a hidden compartment and opening it Albus Insta toy jumped back as broken pieces of a once magnificent machine came scattering out this caused some worry in the old man and quickly he began to call up different people to try and see if Harry Potter was still at the Dursleys and instantly the search was on

"You know this is going to be a bit fun finally a story all to myself" Nightmare said smirking as he watched Ennard and Springtrap talking about what Ennard wanted his suit to look like

"True and that's also why I want you to be the one to show your Harry the others when the times right" Ghost said appearing beside his adopted brother who nodded as Ghost disappeared again

"Don't worry you watch out for your little Spirit I'll watch out for my little Ennard" Nightmare said before smirking at Ennard who had on accident dropped a screw again still getting used to the longer fingers

"Here why don't I help you out there" Nightmare said bending down to get the Screw but when he got back up Ennard was staring at something behind him and turning around Nightmare smirked

"Huh hey guys Ennard why don't you met the rest of my gang the other ghosts of the Fazbear company" Nightmare said as the phantoms came out Phantom Freddy gave Ennard a bit of a wave while Phantom Balloon boy who was at one point the Bonnie animatronic before he took the remains of Balloon boy after his animatronic was destroyed, then Phantom Chica waved at Ennard from her area at the back of the room and then they heard a static sound and looking up found Phantom Mangle who actually used to be the golden Freddy animatronic that is till it was destroyed and she took over the remains of Mangle then after she waved at Harry the Puppet appeared shyly from behind Nightmare

"Ah there you are Marian" Nightmare said smiling at the girl she had actually been the first of the Phantoms and the first to join up with him on his mission she was a bit shy but she caught on quickly Nightmare had quickly taken the spirit under his wing as his apprentice especially seeing as all of the phantoms could transform into Nightmares nightmare animatronics and while they couldn't really hurt anyone they gave plenty of people good scares and while they couldn't kill anyone awake asleep on the other hand

"Well it's uh nice to meet you guys" Ennard said looking at all of the Phantoms who smiled at the kid before they started to walk away

"Yeah sorry about that they're not used to new people Ennard" Springtrap said before he felt one of the phantoms behind him and turning the ex child murderer smiled at the Puppet who tried her best to smile back even if she was trapped in a constant smile

"Hey Puppet got any news" Nightmare asked and sadly the puppet Phantom shook her head

"Heh it's fine Marion we'll get him" Springtrap said caressing the top of her mask and the spirit underneath the phantom animatronic instantly leaned toward the fatherly caress but what Ennard also noticed was how hesitant Springtrap was and also how he was keeping his right hand the hand he used the most very close to his side and the man looked down at the spirit and Ennard could see the sadness from the long dead eyes before Springtrap pulled back his hand with anger in his eyes looking at his hands

"Heh yeah stay good kid okay" Springtrap said and sadly the Puppet nodded before she left leaving the three to continue working on Ennards suit

* * *

So what do you guys think Springtraps here and the spirits of the kids forgive him for their deaths only problem is that he doesn't and I make a small appearance haha and Nightmare gets his own Harry or rather Ennard well I hope you guys like this story see yeh


	5. Sorry

Sorry

Well sorry guys but I am sadly thinking of redoing this story thanks to the new fnaf 6 teaser Harry will still be ennard but I'm planning him to be a bit different from the original version I had planned here but hey either way get ready for the freak show

But if u guys want I will continue writing this story and try and write the new version which if you guys want to keep this story I will find a different name for the second version I will leave this up to you guys but either way I will be making plans for the second version and I will still be posting the next chapter for this version because I've already gone pretty far into the next chapter so I guess I will hear from you guys soon and be ready for chapter 4 of this story soon and it will be up to you guys if this story continues or not see yah


	6. welp Fnaf 6 anyone

Well this was unexpected guess what guys Fnaf 6 (I think might be wrong) just came out in the disguise of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria simulator and well I found out a lot of stuff like for instance Baby's actual name is Elizabeth Afton, Springtrap is in fact William Afton and there is such a thing as Funtime Chica yeah surprising week although I still can't get my original idea out of the fact that I still some what think Mikal Afton/ Mike is Springtrap and him and his siblings are hunting down there father I like my idea more so instead how about I just keep to my own story and don't worry this story will continue and I might make another one for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria simulator because honestly Vernon Dursley's seems like just the person to buy his own Fazbear establishment although doing the work on the other hand heh oh well he has his own personal worker and it's free labor and it's not like there's anything in the vent office with Harry right.

Oh wait almost forgot it is now proven fact the The Puppet is a girl and is Henry's daughter that's all if you don't believe me play the game get the ending although I think there's three but so far people have only gotten two as far as I've seen oh and also I think there's a mini game ending maybe hmm because honestly I don't trust how scott ended that game and no I'm not going to spoil it for you guys if you want to see the ending either play the game yourselves or watch it on youtube I'm not spoiling anything except what has already been hinted well see you guys later I am almost complete with chapter 4 but with all the fnaf 6 stuff it might take longer as I study the heck out of it so till next time see you guys


	7. Ghost is currently unavailable

"Hello cd here! Your probably confused and wondering where's ghost or who are you if you don't already know me I'm cd ghosts little sister"cd says happily smiling

"Cd ! Get to the point!"Ghost yells annoyed with his hand

"Alright alright any way ghost is currently unavailable for the time being since he got into a workplace accident which currently damaged one of his hands making it where he can't really write anything at the time being but if he wants any small short things up i will gladly write them out for you all and him of course"cd says smiling innocently

"Nope that's not happening" Ghost yelled as he took the phone with his good hand

"Fine anyway I shouldnt stay in here long I have to go wash clothes see ya"cd states walking out the door waving

"K see yah sis" Ghost typed with a single finger it is hard to type with one hand

"And remember everybody keep your work area clean or else end up with a busted arm" Ghost stated raising his right hand which was covered in gauze from the wrist up

"And I'm right handed to" Ghost stated scowling

"Sorry guys"

Also sorry about how this originally turned out


End file.
